Final Scroll: Wind, Water, and Earth
is the fifty-first and final episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the conclusion to the season's three-episode end story. Synopsis With the fate of the entire universe in the balance, the Hurricaneger must stop the means of it's destruction and the true mastermind controlling the Jakanja; but may need some teamwork to bring the ninja war to an end. Plot The Hurricanger narrate the events of the last episode. They jump into Senpujin, grab the evil arrow and go to Harrier mode. They dive into the tornado. Fighting their way to the arrow, they retrieve it, fire it and shatter the tornado. They fall to the ground and return to regular Senpujin form. The sky clears, and the civilians in the street regain consciousness and return to their routine lives. However, the sky darkens once again. Tao Zanto comes out of a portal, spinning, and lands in front of them, prompting a flashback to Saandaru stabbing him. He strangles and electrocutes them, stabbing the robot and felling it. As Tao Zanto prepares to deliver a blow, they pop a Karakuri ball on him and attack. Sparking, he pulls their robot in for his final explosion. The trio leap out just in time. Out of the smoke, the Seven Spears appear, reincarnated, to the Hurricangers' surprise. The girls hold Chuzubo's staff, and everyone else assembles, firing a finisher at the trio. They duck for cover, and the finisher is bounced back at the villains. The shot was blocked by the Kasumi brothers, to the three Hurricangers' joy. The brothers explain that they were only knocked out earlier. The seven come up to them again, and the Hurricangers boast that they will win. After a roll call, they transform and fight. After some combat, the heroes charge up their swords and slash their opponents, felling them again. However, the explosion reverses and Tao Zanto appears, knocking the stuffing out of them. In the rubble of the base, Oboro gets up, sees the battle on the monitor and contacts the group. As she does, she hears Mugensai: he is human once more. They have a happy reunion. After a few final speeches, the heroes fight Tao Zanto with renewed strength. Forming the Victory Gadget, they destroy Tao Zanto once and for all. Afterwards, the five stand on the shore, staring into the distance and reflecting on their journey. Two months later, Mugensai watches as two of Oboro's robots hang up a banner. Oboro teases them about the youngsters who have grown so much. The Shuriken Ball and Gozen's blade are both enshrined. The students are to graduate, but not present, so Mugensai takes their diplomas and goes. Outside, by the waterfall, the trio are rather sad. In a callback to the first episode, Yousuke tosses a persimmon to them, and they each take a bite, reminiscing on the past and discussing the future. They are still going to protect the world. The five put their hands together, and Yousuke says each of their names, that they will work as one. They are then called idiots by Mugensai, who arrives in a demon mask. Removing it, he says if they want to graduate, they're going to have to get their diplomas from him. He takes off, and they pursue him. Mugensai is nearly stomped by a giant Ikkou, who takes the diploma from him. When distracted, he takes the diploma from him. he flips and then smiles. Ishuu drops from the sky to grab his. Isshu and Ikkou are then shown as construction workers, racing each other. Kouta slides down a rope to grab his dipolma, and is shown working with children. His sister cheers. Nanami drops her jacket on her Sensei, grabs the diploma, and is shown singing in front of an audience including her manager and two women resembling Furabijou and Wendinu. Yousuke kicks Mugensai into a tree to retrieve his diploma. Afterwards, he is shown cleaning windows on his odd job and being scolded for clumsiness. The five walk into a resturant, and to their shock, find six men that Shurikenger had taken his identities from. Our heroes bug each one of them, thinking they are Shurikenger. A cook shouts at them to 'stop' in English, so they chase him, and the other men come out to watch. The five celebrate their graduation, racing onto a beach. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Cook: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 3, . Starting the week after its airing, Hurricaneger was replaced by Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *A promo of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger was seen after the ending. *This graduating celebration scene looks like the final episode of Turboranger. *Shurikenger aliases that cameo in this episode: Tatsuya Nomi (Shishi Ranger), Masaru Shishido (OhRed), Yuji Kishi (Red Racer), Yoshihiro Masujima (Blue Racer), Masaya Matsukaze (MegaBlue) and Ryuichiro Nishioka (GoRed). DVD releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 12 features episodes 47-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita